fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arukana Shinjitsu
|kanji= アルカナ・信実 |rōmaji= Arukana Shinjitsu |alias='Sempai' (先輩, Senior)(by Ashur Horatio) Idle Monk of the Purple Clouds (紫雲の懶惰僧, Shiun no Randasō) |race= Human |gender= Male |age=18 (X791) 21 (X796) |height= 143 cm (X791) 172 cm (X796) |weight= 63 kg |birthday= May 21st, X773 |eyes= Brown |hair= Dark Brown |blood type= O- |affiliation= Hydra Head |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation=Monk Student of Mathilda Barbatron |team= |previous team=None |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Hydra Head Guild House |status= Active |relatives= Unknown Parents (deceased) |counterpart= |magic=Sword Magic (Spellblade) Virago Magic Person's Spiritual Identity |weapons= Gyakuen |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes}} Arukana Shinjitsu (アルカナ・信実, Shinjitsu Arukana) is a prominent member within the Hydra Head , one of the few guilds within Fiore that is capable of matching in terms of sheer power and size. Commonly referred to as Aru (アル, Aru) by his friends, it is notorious within the guild that Arukana is incredibly lazy. It has gotten to the point where multiple guild members have rallied up in an attempt to force him on a job. So far, it appears that he is willing to only listen to Mathilda Barbatron and Hinansho. Appearance Personality Arukana is best seen as an easy-going type of person. He does not fuss over things, as he says that it sometimes to bothersome to even argue about, unknowingly making people mad at how easy he will simply give up in an argument. He also rather lazy. He doesn't like doing anything, unless it is something that he likes doing such as fighting or drawing. He has been seen sleeping in whenever he is not on a guild, although it could also be due to staying up late at night and helping people around town do various task. Another word to describe Arukana is generous. He helps out his fellow guild mates as well as he can. He will often give them advice that one his age should not be able even give out. This is mostly likely a factor of being a monk. Before joining Hydra Head, Arukana would go to either villages, towns or cities to help the unfortunate. He would often feed them or simply talk with them, to give them a form of compassion. He is also quite the wisecracker, as he try to keep the mood lively. He does this as a means to keep people from getting scared or depressed, so they will not lose hope. He will often use this in battle to make fun of his enemies as a way to simply aggravate them into making a mistake, although this can backfire on him. He can be rebellious at times, a he has shown to not listen to those of commanding power who are not part of his guild, simply ignoring them. He has a deep amount of respect for his guild mates, as he believes that they are strong in their own way. History Found as an infant underneath a tree, he was taken into a temple by one of monks, who happened to find him while he was tending to the Zen Garden. He was raised by the Grandmaster Monk, Mr. Fuji. He lived there, while not acting like a traditional monk, was still accepted among them. This contiued until he reached the age of 14 when he accidentally discovered his magic while meditating. He dove right into his own soul by pure accident and managed to met Matsuo Akira, who turned out was Arukna's past life. After discussing with him about what had happen, he woke in the real world, to discover that apparently he had released so much magical energy, that he injured his fellow monks. After that, he was treated differently. His follow monks soon began to not only stop talking to him but began to try and keep him from paricapating in their activities. Eventually a month later, Fuji came to talk with Arukana. He told Arukana, that until his fellow students could let go of their ignorance and/or fear, that he should leave to go and control his magic. So packing his thing, he left in the dead of night. After leaving, he began to wander around Fiore, helping those that he came across. He rid towns of rouge mages and cleaned out infestaions of beast. While he was traveling, he began to learn more about his magic, through both books, while not providing that much information to cause an effect, was still helpful, and trial and error, which was a rather painful experience that involved explosions and skin being peeled of while feeling salt was being rubbed in. Anyways, he began to here rumors about a rather large guild . Interested in joining due to wanting to settle down in one area, he traveled to where the guild was, wishing to start his new journey. Synopsis Storyline= |-| Role-play= |-| Other Storylines= Equipment Gyakuen (逆縁, Bad Deed which Ultimately Results in the Creation of a Good Buddhist): Also known as the Majinken (魔人剣, Blade that will reveal the acts of Mankind), Gyakuen is Arukana's choice of weapon. Taking the shape of katana that is placed within a black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end as well as having a yellow sage tied around the waist, and an ornate bronze tsuba (鍔, guard), which is shaped in the form of a oval. The tsuka (柄, handle) is wrapped in white and black material, speculated to be silk that has been dyed. The white clothing is covering over the black clothing, making it cover the sides of the handle and create a straight line to the guard when it is sheathed. The blade itself is a silver and very long, with a slight curve as it progress towards the tip of the blade. The blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. Arukana has stated that this sword has a painful history behind it and the acquisition of the weapon is even worse. It is speculated that it involved a terrible act judging by the name. Arukana also mentioned briefly that he sometimes wished that the sword was a Sakabatō (逆刃刀, lit. Reverse-Blade Sword). When questioned why, he states it will make taking out his opponent much easier as he does not have to worry about causing permeant damage. Nevertheless, this sword is extremely sharp and does well for Arukana when he uses it in combat. Virago Spirit Cards (ビラーゴ 霊札, Birāgo Reisatsu): Virago Spirit Cards are cards that allow a person to summon Virago Spirit. These cards sold in shops that have been purchased by shop owners from other mages are thus, easy to wield for newer users. Virago Spirit Cards are notably far more durable than traditional cards; spilling such things as ink and water traditionally slip right off, leaving the card as good as new. However, destroying the card, which can be done through magic or ripping, will kill the Spirit, obviously severing their link to their Master. Arukana's cards are unique looking, to signify that they belong to him. The back of all these cards are a dark blue with a mask of sort, that is split down the middle with one side being white and the other being black. The mask is surrounded by a small circle that is colored similar to the mask and has small triangles in it. Finally on the corner of the card are black gothic design. While the front part houses a different image for each of them, reminiscent of those found on real-life tarot cards, of which they are based upon. The front of the card has Roman number at the bottom and has a picture of the spirit. Currently, Arukana has only two cards. *'Hinansho' (ヒナンショ, Hinansho): *'Shin'en' (シンエン, Shinen): Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Proficient Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite only learning to correctly use a sword in a short amount of time, Arukana has progressed tremendously in using a sword. He increases the skill of his swordsmanship by using Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō), which is a Holder Type Magic used by various mages. In order to use Sword Magic, the user starts by channeling eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter its entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the instability, the result from the eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to its normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in its solid shape, and to be controlled in its unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all times, due to the fact that unless the eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to its normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. By using his sword, Arukana is able to preform a incredible amount of achievement—things he is still shocked about being able to pull of. By swinging his sword, he is able to unleash blades of pure air pressure which can slice through steel constructs. This allows him to cut through armor and other defenses, though he does have trouble with some magic-enhanced armor and such. *'Heaven-Shaking Slash' (動天斬, Dōtenzan): Heaven-Shaking Slash is a Sword Magic spell of considerable destructive power and Arukana's one of strongest spells. The Heaven-Shaking Slash lives up to its name quite clearly; its a slash so powerful everything trembles in its wake. Unlike several Sword Magic spells, it can be utilized with any sword so long as the user is capable of manifesting the required energy to make use of it properly. The Heaven-Shaking Slash works by concentrating an excess of magical power into one's blade, creating surges of magical energy leaking out of the medium which the spell is being used from. From therein, the user makes a slash, generally vertical, against the opponent in question. The slash builds up an extraordinary amount of momentum from the movement that goes behind it, therefore releasing destructive shockwaves of kinetic energy which can slice through inanimate objects such as trees and even steel with some effort. While the spell is very powerful and effective, inappropriate use can easily lead to fatigue and unwanted destruction of the surrounding environment. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While not being considered a master in hand to hand combat, Arukana is still able to hold his own. He is able to hold his own when fighting multiple mages as seen in the past as he was able to takeout six grunts with little trouble. Thanks to his fast speed and reflexes, Arukana is able to move fast enough to dodged multiple attacks, moving around to the point where is considered a blur. He can also use his speed to deliver multiple punches and kicks to his foes; attacking one area to wear down the defense of said spot. Thanks to his former martial arts training as monk, Arukana has his own personalized fighting style that not many people practice today. This fighting style that he uses is known as Gojūken (五獣拳, Five Beast Fist). This unique form of fighting is split into five different styles, each one having their strength and weakness. The five styles are Crane, Tiger, Leopard, Snake and Dragon. As mentioned, each style has their strengths and weaknesses. There are three styles that Arukana mainly uses in combat—Leopard, Crane, and Dragon. Each one has something special about it that makes Arukana use them. By switching back and forth between styles Arukana is able to confuse his opponents, making him slightly unpredictable to fight. Arukana has been stated that one of the few people that can stand up to him, besides the Guild Masters, S-Class Mages and Peter Reyes, is his best friend, Damon D. Draco. The two are able to fight on equal level and even consider each other equal in fighting rights. *'Crane' (鶴, Tsuru): The Crane represents equilibrium and it features open palm thrusts, knifehanded strikes and blocks, powerful kicks and the use of the crane’s beak, where the hand is bent downwards at the wrist with all of the fingers extended and closed together to form a beak. The fingers would be utilized to strike at weak spots such as the ears, eyes or use nerve-strikes, while the hard surface of the bent wrist would be utilized to strike with power using odd angles. The beak is also used as a hook to parry incoming attacks. The crane is an internal style, and if focuses on equilibrium, balance, precision and elegance, which it instills on each student with its form and techniques. *'Leopard' (豹, Hyō): The Leopard represents speed and agility, and it makes use of the Leopard’s claw, basically a half-fist, created by folding each finger at the fist phalanx, using the ridge created thus as a striking surface, also using the palm of the claw as secondary weapon. The leopard attacks at narrow targets with its agility and speed, such as the throat, the ribs, the joints and nerve targets such as the brachial plexus in the neck, arm or armpit. In Gojūken, Leopard utilizes the joint of the wrist along with the leopard claw as a blocking surface. It also employs palm thrusts to the face, powerful elbow and knee techniques, and lightning-fast low kicks. The Leopard is external and its focus is on speed and agility, and is described within Gojūken as specializing in destructive techniques. It develops muscle structure, speed and agility. *'Dragon' (龍, Ryū): The Dragon is the last of the Five Beast Fist, and represents intelligence, internal power and the ability to flow in combat. The Dragon, unlike the other five animals, makes ample use of the fist as a striking weapon, but it also features the Dragon Claw, formed with an open palm, but with the first phalanxes of the finger slightly bent. It is used to strike with the palm, to chop, to claw or to grasp an attacker. Dragon style emphasizes circular, explosive and long distance attacks, designed for penetrating an opponent’s defense. This is Arukana's less favorable style of fighting but at the same, it is one of his more powerful styles. Through this, he can control how the battle goes and break his opponent's defenses and then switch to another style, where he can unleash maximum damage. Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: During his younger days, Arukana often showed himself to be one of the lesser power students in the Myōō Temple, often at times trying to make it with the others with no avail as his strength showed to be less than any of the his fellow disciples. During the time he spent there, Arukana began developing different habits than the others, focusing more and more on increasing his own natural strength in order to be better on par with the others, asking his mentors to help him as he showed to learn more proper forms and techniques, allowing him to train with them and slowly increasing his core and body to near super-human levels over the years he spent at the temple. After finishing, Arukana was shown to be incredibly nimble as well, easily doing flips with only the strength of his legs and can often move faster than anything. Outstanding Speed and Reflexes: Arukana might not be the fastest in his guild, but you'll be called a damn liar if you say that this kid can't move. Seeing as that is the main attribute that he relies on, it makes sense that he tends to focus on it the most. Similar to his strength, Arukana's speed came from developing different training methods; the most notable one being the Weight Training Method. Through this training method, Arukana restricted his own body movements by using weights to make himself heavier. This allowed his body to adapt and regain the speed that he had before he had the weights on. Upon taking the weights off, his speed would be severely increased as he would dash around the field and rain down a flurry of punches and kicks upon his opponent. An example of this is seen while on a mission, Arukana was able to dash approximately five kilometers in little time, closing the gap between him and his foe. Not only is his speed at high levels, his reflexes are as well. While he is not able to dodge everything that comes his way, he is able to move around a significant amount. This is seen multiple times but the one that sticks out the most is when he and Damon were sparing he was able to dodge a majority of his attacks, though Damon was able to adapt and formed ways to catch him off guard. Superb Durability: ''' Assorted Skills '''Incredible Growth Rate: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: *'Noble Eightfold Path' (八正道, Hasshōdō): Virago Magic Virago Magic (ビラゴ魔法, Birāgo Mahō): Virago Magic is a Holder Magic, as well as a sub-species of Card Magic, used by Virago Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Virago Spirits. Virago Magic is a Magic in which the user summons Virago Spirits, a female race of Spirits designed to fight as soldiers, through the use of specially designed cards. Unlike the Celestial Spirit Keys, of which there can only be one key for each associating Spirit, the Virago Spirit Cards appear to be mass-produced, much like cards for a card game would be; as such, different mages can come into possession of the same type of Spirit Card, and it is in fact vital for a Virago Spirit Mage to collect multiple cards of their spirits. Virago Spirit Cards take a portion of the user's Magic Power to summon the spirit directly from Niflheimr (ニフルーイームル (領域の少女), Nifurūīmuru; Norse for "Abode of Mist", Japanese for "Domain of Maidens"). Arukana was first introduced to this magic in a rather interesting way. He learned about it via one of Mathilda Barbatron's lessons on different types of Magic; specifically spiritual summoning magics. He became curious on the subject and also thought it would be a good idea to have a companions that he could have with him, even if he did form a team later on. He preformed Summoning Ritual (お召し儀典, Omeshi Saishi), although that alone took many tries and he often ended up something that scared him in ways that he will never bring up again. He was able to preform it correctly on the tenth try and summoned Hinansho, his first spirt. Since coming in forming a link of Hinansho, he has been able to learn more about magic and in turn, Hinansho has learned more about humans. The two have a great relationship, though some of the guild mates often state it is more than just that. *'Summon Virago Spirit': Unrelated to the initial summoning ritual, this refers to the act of summoning a Virago Spirit forth from its card. While they are traditionally used for battle, a Virago Spirit will heed any order given by the Master for the duration of their Summon, and as such, can be used for a variety of tasks. Unlike Celestial Spirits, which require a mutual agreement from both the summoner and the spirit to reverse the summoning, a Virago Spirit will heed the order to return to their card if it is issued from their Master; recognized as the current Card Holder. Thus, while they can still be controlled by Doll Attack, sending them back into their cards to prevent them killing their Master is a simple matter. As they are cards that resemble a game, multiple Virago Spirits can be used at once; the limit is set to the user's magical power. On average, summoning a total of three at any time is severely draining on the average user, while stronger mages can summon multiple cards. Arukana, thanks to his large magical resevse, is able to summon Hinansho and Shin'en in a fast manner, though he states he feels a little exhausted when he does so, hinting he still subcomes to the effect. *'Combination Attacks': Multiple Spirits working in unison can combine their magic for greater or even unique effects. A Virago Spirit is also capable of working in tandem with their Master, to combine their magical energies and enhance the power of each others spells, and even perform spells they normally could not on their own. Person's Spiritual Identity Person's Spiritual Identity (身霊元, Mireigen): Person's Spiritual Identity, also known by the names of Second Advent (再来, Senrai) and Tensei (転生, Transmigration of Souls), is a rare form of Magic throughout Earth Land. This unique Holder Magic allows the user to draw onto their pervious lives or incarnations and wield them in the form of a weapon or armor. * Asura (阿修羅, Ashura lit. Fighting Demon): *'Manjusri' (文殊, Monju lit. Transcendent Wisdom): Relationships Quotes *"Man learns through experience, and the spiritual path is full of different kinds of experiences. He will encounter many difficulties and obstacles, and they are the very experiences he needs to encourage and complete the cleansing process," —Arukana, explaining his own path. *"There are many ways to life. There are many roads to take; many roads to travel; choices to endure and decisions to make. Life is hard and it is a very slow process. One doesn't figure it out in a day. There is always going to be someone who takes the easy way, but that should never stop one from doing things the right way" — Arukana, going over the past. Trivia *He prefers to be in cooler climate areas over anything else. *He considers Damon D. Draco to be one of his greatest friends as they both arrived at Hydra Head at the same time. *During the relaxation portion of the Grand Magic Games that occurred within the year X791, Arukana had the privilege of being interviewed by young but extremely successful journalist, Michael. Throughout the interview, Arukana only showed some of his true abilities as he knew that Michael would display the results of what he had seen. He also made sure to bring forth his laziness, making it seem that he is not one to take fighting very seriously. It is also worthing that during the interview, Arukana only revealed his usage of Sword Magic as he wanted Virago Magic and his ace in the hole, Person's Spiritual Identity to be hidden from public viewing. Due to all of these factors, the status that are currently showed should not be taken too seriously. Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hydra Head Category:User-based Character Category:Sword User